


Lesson in love

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: AU, First Time, Guilt, Jealousy, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Shame, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn’t been doing this for years. Way back when they were young, Jon had taken it upon himself to teach his younger brother about all the fun stuff a guy could do, to himself and to others. If his little brother was going to be a heartbreaker, and Jon had had no doubt that he would be, then he needed to know how to behave around girls, what to do and what not to do. Somehow, all his plans had backfired and been a complete success at the same time.</p><p>But that was back when they were kids. People grow up, things change... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson in love

**Author's Note:**

> People keep on begging me for more Jon/Jordan stories, so here it is. This is an AU, so the boys aren't famous in this one. I might do another one of those later on. But for now, just enjoy!

”This is so wrong... This is so wrong...” Jordan Knight was gasping as his older brother kept on fucking his ass. Jon leaned down and bit Jordan’s ear, smiling knowingly to himself.

“You want me to stop?” he asked, somewhat breathless, knowing even before he said the words what the answer would be.

“Fuck no!” Jordan said quickly, pushing his ass back at his brother, trying to take him in deeper.

“Then shut... the fuck... up!” Jon, said, smirking, making sure to punctuate every other word with a hard thrust. Jordan buried his face in the pillow, moaning into it as Jon went a little faster. It was somewhat embarrassing that he could be reduced to this; that Jon could turn him into such a slut, but at the moment, that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of his beloved brother pounding his ass like there was no tomorrow, fucking him hard and loud, like he always did, and knowing that when he came, it would be with Jon’s name on his lips... like it always was.

They hadn’t been doing this for years. Way back when they were young, Jon had taken it upon himself to teach his younger brother about all the fun stuff a guy could do, to himself and to others. If his little brother was going to be a heartbreaker, and Jon had had no doubt that he would be, then he needed to know how to behave around girls, what to do and what not to do. Somehow, all his plans had backfired and been a complete success at the same time.

It started out fairly innocent, as these things often do. They were young boys who had urges and who happened to sleep in the same bed. And Jon just got fed up one night and decided to help his little brother out because, as he put it “Good god, J, if you’re gonna do it, at least do it properly! Start by licking your hand!” Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Just being a good older brother, that’s all, just teaching Jordan some tricks to get him to finish so Jon could go to sleep. It was perfectly innocent... right up until Jordan turned his big, fucking huge, eyes to look at his brother with a questioning look.

“What?!”

“Lick your hand! You’ve been at it for hours, J, I need to sleep, I have a test tomorrow!”

“Yeah, I think I know how to get off, thank you very much!”

“Apparently not! Then you wouldn’t still be doing it! Just get off and go to sleep!”

“Fuck you! I’m getting there, I’m just… not… ‘getting there’!”

Jon simply sat up in bed. There was no way he was getting any sleep like this, might as well help out. Like a good brother! At least, that’s what he kept on telling himself as he pulled down the covers so that he was looking at his brother’s hand, limply holding his cock with his shorts around his thighs and.... He was definitely too tired to think straight, because it looked like Jordan’s cock actually twitched right before his very eyes.

“Seriously, J, I know stuff! If you wanna know, just ask!”

There was a proper, brotherly way of handling this. He scooted down a bit, sitting next to Jordan’s feet, praying to God his brother hadn’t seen the big wet spot on the front of his briefs. They were dark, and it was dark, so it was a safe bet that Jordan probably… hopefully hadn’t noticed. Maybe it wasn’t totally and completely wrong to be sitting here, offering to teach his little brother the best ways to jerk off.

It was totally and completely wrong to be hot for it, though! Totally wrong to so love seeing Jordan’s dick dripping precum, totally wrong to get hard from watching his little brother like this. Totally and completely wrong to want to taste that cum, to savour the taste in his mouth... And it was even more wrong to reach out and lay his hand on Jordan’s leg and rub his thumb back and forth over it just to watch the sensation ripple up his brother’s body. 

Which didn’t exactly explain why he did just that! He'd always known how responsive J was to touch - even as a baby, just stroking his cheek would calm him down - and Jon had maybe, possibly gotten a little more active in touching his brother than he really should have in the last few months. But that wasn’t his fault! Not entirely. Jordan was his perfect sweet angel, and he would always look at Jon with such adoration… Oh, this was so wrong! He felt like a fucking pervert! This had to stop! He needed to stop this! Right now!

“What stuff?”

And there was no way he was going to stop. Not now!

“Well,” he answered Jordan’s question, trying to sound like he wasn't slowly burning up from the inside, “depends on your style I guess. Personally I like to mix it up a little, y’know… different moves to keep it interesting.”

”Like what?” Oh, this would not end well!

“For starters,” Jon couldn’t possibly be doing this, he must asleep and just imagining this, because he wasn't actually stupid enough to keep talking was he? “getting things a little slick is a good thing - like I said, lick your hand, or some get lube, lotion even.”

Oh sweet mother of God, Jordan licked his hand, getting the palm good and wet. Jon had to clear his throat before he could continue. 

“Then, uh, then you wanna start to stroke it slow,” he said hesitantly. 

Jordan did exactly what Jon was telling him, and Jon really should not have been able to be so hard for something like this. He folded his arm across his lap to hide it. Thank God it was dark. 

“Good,” he breathed, then repeated it like he'd meant it as praise instead of a moan of pleasure, “Good. Now, every couple of strokes, just sort of turn your wrist a little,” Jordan, being an obedient child, did so, eyelids fluttering at the sensation. “Just like that, yeah. Now on the upstroke, slide your thumb across the head and get the precum, but keep it slow.”

Jordan’s big thumb swept through the slick mess on his cockhead, and that whole long body twitched like Jon had run a live wire over his skin. He couldn't take it; he began to shift his forearm a little, in what he hoped was a covert way, to relieve some of the pressure building up in his steel rod of a dick. 

“Yeah, that's it,” Jon drew in a gulp of air, trying not to sound quite so breathless as he watched his little brother playing with himself. “Now reach down with those fingers and spread the slick across your balls.”

Long fingers flared across the tight, almost hairless skin of his sac, rubbing in the fluid he'd collected and giving a gentle squeeze. The sound he let out could have been a moan or a whimper and Jon was going to bite his lip in two if he kept it up. 

“Good, baby, so good,” He had to stop before he gave himself away completely, but then J didn't seem to be noticing much of anything besides Jon’s orders. “Now just, start stroking again, just like before, and reach up with your other hand until you find your nipple. Twirl your fingers around it a little bit to get it hard, yeah, and then give it a little tug.”

There wasn't even any sound when Jordan opened his mouth that time, head tossing from side to side like he wanted to escape, but Jon knew he didn't. Jon’s own hand had given up on the pretence on not getting off on this and moved to slide inside his briefs and slowly stroke his cock in perfect rhythm with his brother. Fuckfuckfuck, where had this gone off the rails? What if they woke up the others?

“Now get your fingers into your mouth,” Jordan hesitated for a second, maybe confused about which hand, then pulled the hand away from pinching at his nipple - Jon didn't even remember telling him to do that, was he running off at the mouth too? - and stuck three fingers between his lips. Jon could just catch glimpses of his flickering pink tongue as Jordan licked and sucked and just fucking went down on them without even needing to be told. Jon was going to be beating off to this for months, wrong or not!

“Ok, take those fingers and slide them down below your balls,” he demanded, as much because he wanted to see it than because Jordan really needed the help to come. In fact... “Stop stroking!”

Jordan whined pathetically, but did as he was told. Shit! Jon really had to stop too or else he was going to lose it before Jordan did.

“Make a circle out of your thumb and finger and push it tight around the base of your cock.”

Jordan followed the instruction.

“So pretty, baby,” Jon breathed, too far into this now to even care that he was giving away all of his secrets. “Now curve one of those slick fingers and use the knuckle to press against the muscle right behind the sac.”

“Jon,” Jordan gasped at the flood of sensation the move produced. He did it again without prompting, hips bucking in earnest now even though the make-shift cockring was keeping him from finding release. Jon really needed to let Jordan lose it - and himself too, his dick achingly reminded him - but he was dying to see a little more; just to know if Jordan would actually do it, would get off on it like Jon hoped he would, like Jon himself did. 

“Ok, real slow and easy, slide your fingers down and feel your hole.” The blood was thundering in his ears so hard he wasn't sure he would have heard if Jordan told him to stop. But it didn't look like he wanted to stop. J looked like the most wickedly depraved thing Jon had ever seen - long and slim, glistening with sweat and precum. He was alternately biting and licking his lips which were now puffy and dark in the half-light and Jon had to exert all of his control not to lean up and just suck one into his mouth and lave it until Jordan was pumping their stomachs slick. 

Jordan was making choked little sounds in the back of his throat, twitching like a junkie as his fingertips dragged over the puckered opening. Jon couldn't not start working his cock again. So pretty, so perfect, oh God please don't let him be saying that out loud! 

“Yes, God, yeah, that’s my boy, now just slide your fingertip inside,” Jon was panting and it didn't matter because there was no way Jordan could hear him above the high pitched keening coming out of his own mouth. Jesus, fuck, Jon hoped everybody else was fast asleep. 

“Shh, baby, don’t wake up the entire house! Ok, good, yes, fuck, so good,” His hips were pistoning into his hand now and he wasn't going to need much more, but he couldn't seem to remember the words for what he wanted to tell Jordan to do. Fucking useless brain, never around when he needed it. 

But apparently Jordan was working on the same wavelength - which was beautiful in a whole new and fantastic kind of way - because he was sliding that one finger in all the way to the knuckle and moaning for it as he began to fuck himself. 

"Jon," Jordan gasped again, "I need, God, I need to..." 

"Fuck, yeah! Come on, J, do it, stroke yourself off for me," Jon whined, eyes shifting constantly from Jordan’s grimace of pleasure, to the hand stroking his dark, weeping - fucking beautiful - cock, to that finger fucking in and out of his hole. 

Jon shoved the side of his fist into his mouth to keep from shouting as he shot all over his hand, straining to keep his eyes open and watch as Jordan went right over the edge too, whimpering Jon’s name as he did. Perfect Jordan… beautiful Jordan… so wrong, so right… Jordan, my Jordan, my angel! 

Jon was slumped back, leaning on the footboard for support while his body tried to remember how to breathe. Warm waves of pleasure were still skittering under his skin, and he wasn't sure if it was his shaking that was making the bed vibrate or Jordan’s.

“You ok, bro?” he managed after a minute, trying and failing completely to not sound fucked out. 

“Yeah,” Jordan whispered, eyes opening to slits, “Yeah.”

Silence hung in the air again, broken only by the slowing gasps for air. 

“Well... At least now, I will be able to get some sleep”, Jon said, hoping maybe they could pretend like he hadn't just had the most epic orgasm of his life watching his brother jack off. That wasn’t even remotely like something a big brother would do, not in any universe and especially not in Dorchester! Oh, he was going to hell for sure!

“Yeah,” Jordan just whispered again, and then finally, “Jon...”

“Not now, J,” He begged, not even ashamed of how much he needed to not talk about this while they were both still sated and sticky with come, "Just not now." He would prefer it if they never talked about it, ever again. Yeah, that was an excellent, excellent plan. Too bad he knew his brother well enough to know that his plan was going to fail, miserably. “Just go to sleep, bro!”

He got back up, lay down and closed his eyes, sliding his wet underwear off as he heard Jordan use the edge of his shirt to clean his chest and arms. There was absolutely nothing wrong with sleeping in the same bed as Jordan now. Nothing creepy about it at all. Jordan laid down right next to him, then turned on his side, his back to Jon’s chest.

“Night, bro!” he muttered, snuggling in a little closer. “Love you!”

“Love you too, J!” Jon sighed, contentedly, wrapping his arm over his brother’s waist before they both settled down. And slept.

Now, if it had just been that one time, it might’ve been easy to file away under “Stuff that never actually happened”, but once that first barrier was crossed, it was so easy to go headfirst into next one. And once that was done and cared for, the rest it just came naturally. They were young, they were teenagers, they had hormones, the excuses were a mile long, but at the end of the day, the truth of it all was, that they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. That first trembling kiss that turned into a thousand, that first touch that led to so many, many more.

And then, Jordan got himself a girlfriend!

It wasn’t really anything he had planned, one day, he had just started talking to Betsy Miller in class and it had… evolved, somehow, into a makeout-session behind the gym. Betsy’s lips were soft and submissive under his and, her red hair had tickled his cheek, his hands found her breasts under her shirt and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with them, but it felt really good.

And it felt really wrong! 

He couldn’t really explain it, it just felt like he was cheating on someone. For six months, he and Jon had been inseparable, literally. Their secret rendezvous’ late at night, sneaking out during a hot day, or in the shower, going together to ‘save water’. Jordan knew every single part of his brother’s body like it was his own. He knew what made Jon laugh and he knew what made him moan. He knew where to kiss to make his brother arch his back and he knew where to touch to make him lose control.

He also knew it was wrong. And he knew that it couldn’t last forever! It was just one brother helping another, just showing him what to do and how to do it, to prepare him for the ladies. He knew it wasn’t serious, they had both agreed on that from the start, it was just fooling around…

So why did it still feel like he was cheating on Jon with Betsy Miller?

He told Jon about Betsy as soon as he got home. They barely had the opportunity to talk during the day, so he all but jumped on his brother just as soon as they were alone. He told Jon about Betsy’s red hair, about how she felt under his hands, how she had pressed up against him, and how it made him hard. He waved his arms around as he tried explaining to Jon just how insanely pretty Betsy were and that she had touched his ass as they made out.

It wasn’t until he finished his story that he noticed how strangely pale his brother look. To be honest, for a healthy teenager, Jon looked like he was coming down with something. He was almost having trouble breathing. But before Jordan could think to ask what was going on, it seemed like Jon, literally, shook it off and was his good old regular self again.

“So… You gonna see her again?”

“Yeah, tomorrow, at school, dumbass! I don’t know, you think she wants to?”

“J, she came on to you! Yeah, I think she wants to see you! Hell, there’s something wrong with her if she doesn’t, you’re a fucking catch!”

“Well, yeah, obviously, but… Jon, I’m not ready for this!”

“Bullshit! You are ready! Trust me, I know your skills, bro, she won’t know what hit her! Just go for it!”

So he did! He went for it! By the end of that week, he and Betsy Miller were an official couple. Two weeks later, Jon came out of the closet. It was obvious to both of them that their story was over.

If it had been that easy, the story really would be over now. But it’s never that easy. Betsy was indeed willing and she was, as it would turn out, the first of many girlfriends to come and leave their lives. Life moved on, like it always does, and the Knight brothers moved along with it, pretending what happened was nothing but a thing, something that happened and would never happen again. They were kids! And then they grew up.

Jordan met the loveliest young woman on a party one night and not one year later, they stood together in front of a minister, promising to love each other in sickness and in health, until death do them part. Jon was best man, obviously, looking mighty proud of his little brother. He made a toast that had every guest laughing, and people were drinking and dancing until the sun went down.

And then, at 1.24 at night, a slightly intoxicated newlywed Jordan found his brother hiding out in the bathroom, crying as if his heart had been broken. Jordan knocked on the door, tentatively, calling out his brother’s name, and the door opened.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m just tired, that’s all! I’ll be out in a second, don’t worry!”

Jordan came in and closed the door, locking it, and gave his brother a look that would have been stern if he had been sober.

“You’re crying at my wedding, Jon, that’s not you being tired, that’s you being sad!”

“I didn’t mean to ruin your party, bro, I’ll be fine, I just… I dumped Nico!”

“What? Why?”

Jon looked up and there was something so utterly miserable in his eyes that Jordan couldn’t stand it. He crouched down next to his brother, placing a hand on his knee.

“I don’t understand, you guys were so happy together! Why would you…”

“You know why, J… You know!”

And of course he knew! He had always known! But they were past all that, weren’t they?

“Jon… That was when we were kids… We’re past that now, right? I mean… I thought we were back to being… ‘normal’ now.”

Jon wouldn’t stop looking at him and Jordan’s hand moved on its own, wiping away the tears from his brothers face. There was a sound, like a broken sigh, coming from Jon as he leaned his head against that hand and he looked at Jordan with eyes that seemed to be on fire.

“Did you?” he asked, in nothing more than a whisper and Jordan realised that he was shaking his head.

“No… No, I didn’t…”

It was hard to tell who moved first but they did move, and someone, could have been either one of them, or maybe both, sobbed in relief as their lips met. They kissed with ravenous hunger, hands moving on their own accord to get reacquainted with bodies they hadn’t touched for so many years, revelling in feeling what they thought they would never feel again. They moved as if in a hurry, not being able to get their clothes off quickly enough, and there was not enough room in the bathroom they were currently occupying, but nothing could stand in their way right now.

Jordan whined in desperation as Jon’s hand found his cock, moving just the way it used to, and he clawed at Jon’s trousers to get them off. Clothes were obstacles on their way to release, and as such, they needed to be discarded. Somehow, Jordan ended up in his brother’s lap, Jon pressing into him with a groan that sounded suspiciously like a growl and they were kissing again, Jon’s hand still on Jordan’s hard cock. No preparation, no lube, nothing but pure need, the need that had been growing inside them both for years, without them even knowing, the need to be one, to join with the other half of one's soul, the need for the closeness and the intimacy that they had only ever felt when they were with each other like this. It hurt and it burned, but it was a good pain, it was a welcome sensation, because they were right back where they wanted to be. It was messy and dirty, it was over within minutes, their screams muffled as they came, one after the other, moving frantically against each other, Jon’s name on his brother’s lips as he shot all over Jon’s white shirt. The shirt he had bought especially for his brother’s wedding.

They got really quiet after a while, staring at each other like they couldn’t believe what they had done. Jordan got up, wincing some as he did and he tried as hard as he could to ignore the fact that a certain part of him not only thrilled at what had transpired, but was already looking forward to the next time. He remained quiet as he pulled up his pants, his face flushed and sweaty and he wanted to kill himself. On his own wedding, for crying out loud!

He looked at Jon, who got up as well, his hands trembling as he tucked himself in. They straightened themselves up, as much as possible, both of them wondering if anyone would be able to tell when they came out.

“We are so going to hell!”

“I just got married!”

“You ruined my shirt!”

They were standing too close, it was too easy for hands to start wandering again, it was too easy to take that final step, it was too easy to just stand there and forget about the rest of the world and just kiss, lazily, their tongues moving around as if they were dancing…

“This can never happen again!” Jordan said as they parted, his body longing for the touch of its mate, its lover, and his brain screaming at him. He was drunk! It was a classic, he could use that! He needed to drink more! He needed to pass out and ruin his wife’s wedding night and he needed to pretend that this never happened.

“This is wrong… This is so wrong…” Jon was muttering, frowning as it seemed like his body weren’t paying attention. They needed to stop! They had done it before, they could do it again! They had to believe in that! They did it before, they could do it again! They had to! “We have to stop!” he said it out loud this time. “We did it before, we can do it again!”

Jon left the bathroom first, avoiding each and every one of their friends and family, claiming to the ones that wouldn’t let him pass that he wasn’t feeling well and needed to go home. Jordan stayed in the bathroom for another ten minutes, sitting on the toilet seat, looking at his hands. They craved a body to touch. And it wasn’t his wife’s! Jesus Christ, he got married not ten hours ago and he was already an adulterer. He couldn’t decide which was the greater sin; that he cheated on his wife, on their wedding day, or that he did it with his own brother? Or was the greatest sin of all that he wanted more? That he could still feel Jon pushing inside him and wanted to feel it again, and again, and god help him, again?

When he left, he went straight for the bar. The whole world would consider him a lousy husband for doing this on their wedding night, but it was better than the alternative. There was no way he could go to bed with his wife, touch her body and not think about his brother.

They should have known it wouldn’t be easy! Even way back when, they should have known. But they hadn’t known back then. They were older and wiser now… and they still didn’t know!

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

In their defence, they really tried. They did! They tried really hard to put it behind them, to pretend it never happened, that they were both drunk and didn’t know what they were doing, that seeing each other on family gatherings didn’t hurt. They tried! But it soon became clear to both of them, that it was impossible to let go.

When celebrating Jon’s birthday not three months later, they were doing great. Jordan gave his big brother a birthday hug, careful as to not make it longer than necessary, and a bottle of fine whisky. There was laughing and eating good food, singing and drinking, although Jordan decided not to touch any kind of alcoholic beverages, to make sure he had a clear head and didn’t do something… stupid. Not that he would, of course, but… he was just making sure.

As the hour grew late and the guests started to drop off, one after the next, Jon and Jordan sat together on the couch, going through the photo album their mom had given her son as a present. Pointing and smiling, they never realized that everyone was leaving, so when Jordan’s wife told them that she was going home, they actually looked surprised. Time had a way of flying when fun was being had, apparently.

“Honey… We can’t leave yet, we still have pictures to look through.”

“I know that!” she said, teeth clenched together. But unlike certain people, I have to get up early tomorrow, so I was thinking that I could take the car and you could spend the night here!”

Spend the night?! No! No way! Absolutely not! That was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. He couldn’t spend the night! He just couldn’t!

“That’s a good idea, babe!” he said out loud, surprising both himself and his brother. He didn’t have to look at Jon to know that he was staring. “Drive carefully!”

“Always do, sweetie!” She gave him a kiss and was gone not two minutes later, leaving Jon and Jordan alone.

The safest thing for them to do at that moment, was to focus on the photos, pretending that they weren’t leaning closer and closer by the second. One photo in particular caught their attention, as it was a picture of the whole family, down by the beach… and Jon and Jordan were missing from the picture. Jon opened his mouth to ask his brother if he could remember the reason for their absence, and then realised that he already knew.

They weren’t in the picture, because when that picture was taken, Jon and Jordan were hiding out, lost in each other, eager hands on hard cocks, staring into each other’s eyes as they jerked each other off, each gasping the name of his brother as they got closer to the end, fusing their lips together as they came to make sure no one heard them shouting.

Looking over to his right, Jon could tell that Jordan remembered that particular day too. Maybe looking at pictures wasn’t the best of ideas. Maybe talking about their youth wasn’t so bright. In a moment of panic, Jon quickly closed the photo album and pushed it as far away from him as he could, without risking it falling off the table.

“It’s late, I’m going to sleep!” he said, standing up quickly, ignoring the fact that the sweet memory had caused his dick to harden. This was insane. He needed to get away from Jordan and he needed to do it fast. They couldn’t even be in the same room together anymore. It was sick! It was wrong and it was sick and it was the only thing he wanted. He didn’t kid himself in thinking that this was somehow accidental or circumstantial; them being like this, that was all on him. It was his fault, he started it, and by god, he would be the one to finish it. “You can sleep on the couch, right?”

Jordan was seriously thinking about maybe just call a cab and get home, crawl into bed with his wife and keep on pretending that none of this never happened. This… ‘thing’, whatever it was, was going to destroy them both. They were brothers! He was married! His wife was pregnant! They found out just two weeks ago, but didn’t want to risk anything, so they hadn’t told anyone. He was going to be a father, and he was sitting on a couch, re-living every single moment of passion he ever experienced with Jon in his head, wanting more! Just knowing what he was thinking was perverted enough, but knowing that it was actually his fault they were in this mess to begin with, that was even worse. He’s the one who started it, he’s the one who wanted his brother’s hands on him that night, all those years ago, he’s the one, who’s deepest, darkest secret suddenly turned into reality as Jon woke up and offered to help.

No, there would be no sleeping on the couch! He needed to get out of here! He needed to get away from Jon, as soon as possible. This had to stop! He started it, so he had to finish it!

“Yeah, sure!” he said out loud. That stupid ass brain of his, it never did what he told it to do or say these days. It never had! He got up from the couch and all but ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Minutes came and went and turned into hours, but Jon couldn’t sleep. He tried everything, but his body was wide awake, his senses on high alert. His brother was sleeping on the couch, just outside his bedroom door, lying almost naked on his couch… No! No more thinking like that! No more! It was over! He had no need for this in his life, it only complicated things. Not once, since he came out, had he been fortunate enough to have an actual long-term relationship with anyone, because no matter how perfect the guy was, and there had been some perfect ones, he was being honest with himself right now, he might as well admit that, and no matter how great it had been, somehow, somewhere, in the back of his sick, perverted brain, he had always pretended that the guy he was with was his brother.

Maybe he should start seeing a shrink. Maybe, if he tried really hard, all these thoughts and dreams and fantasies would just vanish into…

And then the door to his bedroom opened and there was Jordan.

“I can’t sleep!” he said, sounding almost like he did when they were young and he was afraid of the thunder. Jon was absolutely not staring at his brother’s half naked body, and most definitely not at his brother’s crotch, and he was so not gonna look at that big bulge in Jordan’s shorts. No way, no how, no dice!

“Come here! He said, scooting over to make room in his bed for his little brother, lifting the covers a bit, to invite him in. Jordan stood still in 1.5 seconds before moving towards the bed, getting in under the warm covers, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

This was nothing but pure torture. And it got even worse, when Jordan simply turned on his side, snuggled in close to his brother and sighed. Jon’s arm came up automatically to wrap itself protectively around his brother’s waist, like he had done a million times before.

After that, what happened was inevitable. Jon’s hand started moving downward, almost the exact second that Jordan started pushing his ass against Jon’s groin, and then, they were at it again. As soon as Jordan felt his brother’s hand on his cock, he moved, rolling himself up on top of Jon, once again staring into the eyes of the one he loved.

It was as simple as that. He loved Jon! Loved him in every way possible, loved him in the best way as well as the worst. It was wrong and it was twisted and it was probably still illegal, but that’s the way it was. And there was no point in denying that Jon felt the same way about him.

“This is so fucked up!” Jordan said, even though he was grinding his cock against Jon’s, with no intention of stopping.

“You’re my brother!” Jon whispered and damnit, if that didn’t send a jolt of pleasure through Jordan, right down to his cock, making it twitch. “This is wrong, this is so wrong!” And then he reached up, to give his brother a hard kiss. Again, they moved with an almost desperate frenzy, as if worried they might get caught somehow if they didn’t hurry up, and then, both of them, at the same time, realized that they didn’t have to hurry. They had the whole night to themselves. They were alone! And they were together! And for just this one night, they would stop pretending.

Taking his time, Jordan moved his lips down across his brother’s body, stopping only briefly to bite one of his nipples, and as soon as he reached his destination, he took a deep breath, to inhale the musky scent, and then started sucking Jon’s cock, making his older brother gasp and say his name. He sucked it the way he had done in the past, moving slowly up and down, drooling all over to make it slick and wet, sucking hard when he reached the head, playing with his tongue until Jon was thrashing on the bed in front of him. Oh yeah, he knew what his brother liked, he knew what made him tick. He ignored his own erection for the time being, actually loving the almost painful state he was in, because he knew that he would soon be right back where he belonged, deep inside his brother’s ass, and that’s where his aching dick would find its release.

Looking up, he saw Jon’s face, pleasure written all over it, and he knew that it had to be now. They could do slow and gentle another time, right now, he wanted to fuck his brother and make him scream. He sat up a bit, his hand still jerking Jon’s slick cock.

“Jon… Lube!”

“Bottom drawer!” Jon gasped, not really giving a shit about right or wrong at the moment. Jordan went, somewhat stiffly, over to the bedside table to get the bottle of KY and them jumped right back up on the bed.

“Turn around!” he said, not even looking at his brother as he opened the bottle. Past experience had taught him that if he spent too much time staring at his brother’s perfectly shaped ass, Jon would become impatient. With his fingers all coated in KY, he turned back to his brother, soothingly caressing his back with one hand as he slowly inserted a well-lubricated finger inside his brother. There was a distinct hiss from Jon as Jordan started moving his finger, his other hand suddenly finding its way to his own cock, holding it, but not moving.

Another finger added, and then another and Jon was soon writhing on the bed like a five dollar whore, moaning his brother’s name over and over, begging his little brother to fuck him. And Jordan, ever obedient, did as he was told, removed his fingers and began pushing his cock in his brother’s hole, biting his bottom lip to control himself, to keep from cumming, simply from watching his cock disappear into Jon’s body. There was no greater miracle than this! He had missed this so much! There was no point in denying it, especially now!

“I’ve missed this!” the words left his mouth unattended and he didn’t even care, because Jon was pushing back at him, taking him in deeper, moaning his name over and over. His cock moved in and out of Jon’s sweet ass like it belonged there, and no matter how badly he wanted this moment to last, he felt himself getting closer. Reaching around, he found his brother’s cock and started jerking it in time with his thrusts, sweat pouring down his chest and he pounded Jon’s ass over and over, harder and harder, his hand moving faster and faster, Jon’s voice calling out his name, begging him, pushing them both over the edge and this time, there was no need to stay quiet, there was no need to silence their screams and they cried out, Jon first and Jordan not fifteen seconds later, finally realizing that there was no way that they were ever going to stop. They were in each other’s blood! They were one! And as Jordan pulled out and collapsed right next to his brother, gasping for air, he knew that this was where he belonged.

He would never have it, though! He had a wife, he had a child on the way, the fact of the matter was, that he and Jon were brothers! And this… their secret rendezvous’, was all they had. He moved in closer, wrapping his arm around Jon, just like Jon used to do with him, and kissed him on the shoulder.

“I love you!”

It was not what he wanted to say. ‘Love you’ was accepted when it was family. ‘Love you’ was ok, it was sweet, but it wasn’t intimate. ‘I love you’ on the other hand… That was something else. ‘I love you’ was to the one you loved, the one you were in love with, the one you wanted by your side for the rest of your life. ‘Love you’ was for brothers! ‘I love you’ was for lovers!

“I love you too, J!”

Jon and Jordan were both!

Before either of them knew how it happened, they had already started making plans to meet up again. Jordan still hadn’t said a word about the baby and when they finally told the family, a few weeks later, Jon gave his brother a big, long hug, and whispered in his ear:

“I’m gonna have to start calling you ‘daddy’ now!” 

And Jordan had not been able to concentrate at all that evening.

That could have been the end of it all, with the two of them always finding new, interesting ways of being alone, sometimes carrying on their forbidden love affair right in front of their friends and family, and everyone living long and prospering.

And then, a man called Donnie entered their lives!

Considering how well Jordan knew his brother, it actually took him a while to notice that something was different. He was never one to text a lot of people, but lately, Jordan would find his brother getting texts every two minutes, that Jon, excited like a kid on Christmas, would reply to. But for some reason, he disregarded it as Jon simply chatting with some friends. Nothing for him to be concerned about.

But then, the excuses came. ‘J, I want to, really, but something came up that I just have to look into!’ ‘I know, J, I’m sorry, I got held up at work, another time, maybe?’ ‘I love you, baby boy, but you’re smothering me right now! lol’ And then… ‘This isn’t fair to either one of us, J, I can’t let you ruin your life for me! I’ll see you at Christmas!’

As ridiculous as the thought might be, it still entered his mind, when he read that last text for what seemed like the millionth time: ‘He’s dumping me! My own brother is breaking up with me!’ It was too ludicrous to even say out loud, because really, how could you break up with you brother? They would always be brothers, no matter what! But he couldn’t shake the feeling that Jon had done exactly that. It was over, their secret rendezvous’, their torrid love affair, the hottest sex Jordan had ever had with anyone… All over and done with.

A shudder went through him at that thought. It couldn’t be over! They were one! They belonged together! They had a bond that was…

“Who’s that guy I saw Jon with yesterday?”

There was no possible way that Jordan could have stopped himself from staring at his wife. A guy? What guy? He didn’t know anything about any guy, especially not some guy who was hanging around his brother.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, Sally saw him first and she pointed him out to me. They were having coffee, and talking about something… He might just be one of the most attractive men I have seen. They were holding hands, too, it was really romantic. You think maybe he has found the One?”

‘Yeah, he has’, Jordan wanted to say, ‘but it’s not some fucking strange guy he’s holding hands with, that I know absolutely nothing about!’

“What did he look like?” is what he said out loud, telling himself over and over that he was being irrational.

“He was yummy! Your typical bad boy, but he had the most… amazing smile, and let me tell you, he was smiling a lot. I think he would be perfect for your brother, someone who adores him… Jon needs that, he hasn’t had a steady boyfriend since he broke up with Nico the day before our wedding.”

Jordan didn’t say a word. It was stupid, and pathetic, not to mention totally and completely fucked up, to actually be jealous, to actually be upset that his brother had found someone else, but he was, and he felt it all the way down to his very soul. He was losing the most important person in his life. He knew for a fact that it wasn’t true, but that was what it felt like.

“You think he will bring him for Christmas?”

There was no way that Jon would bring some strange hand-holding coffee-drinking bad boy-guy to the Knight family Christmas dinner. He might have acted aloof and absentminded for a while, but Jordan knew his brother. There was no way that guy was coming for Christmas!

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Jon brought the hand-holder guy to the Knight family Christmas dinner! And even though the green-eyes monster growled at the sight of the two of them, all smiling and hand-holding, Jordan couldn’t deny that ok, yeah, the guy was hot. And anyone with eyes and half a brain cell could see that he was head over heels in love with Jon.

Which made it all the more horrible.

Jon had such a big smile it looked like he had been sleeping with a hanger in his mouth, and he all but ran over to Jordan to introduce the guy. Jordan heard a loud pounding and realised that it was his own heart beating. Introducing someone to the family meant that it was serious. Introducing someone to Jordan… meant that their ‘thing’ was definitely over.

“This is my brother, Jordan! –J, this is Donald!”

“My friends call me Donnie!” Hand-holder said, smiling what might be the biggest smile Jordan had ever seen on a guy before.

“Well, yeah”, he said, before he could stop himself, “you hear ‘Donald’, you think Duck, right?”

Jon looked like he wanted to hit something really hard over Jordan’s head.

“You’ll have to excuse my brother, Donnie”, Jon said, his eyes shooting daggers at his brother, “mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby, so sometimes, he talks before he thinks!”

“It’s ok, Jon”; Donnie said, turning that blinding smile at Jordan’s big brother, “my brother Mark is just like that! You’ll see when you meet him!”

It was like they had completely forgotten that Jordan was standing right there. They were just… looking at each other, like they were locked away in a world of their own, where no one else was allowed to enter. Jordan was furious! This was unacceptable! It couldn’t end like this! It was insane to think it would last, he knew that, somewhere deep inside, but for it to end like this? No! No, he refused to accept that!

“Jon, can I have a word with you? Alone?”

“Sure, bro!” Jon was still smiling at Donnie and to be honest, it was pissing Jordan off! He grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him along into the kitchen.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Having a good time at Christmas! That is allowed, isn’t it?”

“You know damn well that’s not what I’m talking about!”

“Jordan…”

“So that’s it? Just like that? After all this time, and all these years… You do this?”

“Keep your voice down, J! Look… It’s for the best! You’re a father soon! You’re married! This… This has to stop! You know that, just as well as I do! I started it, so I’m finishing it!”

Wait, what? Jordan frowned a bit. How could Jon think that he started it? Jordan’s the one who initiated the whole thing.

“Jon… You didn’t start this! I did! Seriously, why did you think I was doing it? I was trying to wake you up, dude, I was thinking about you the whole time!” He took a step closer, knowing full well that they were standing in mom’s kitchen and anyone could come in at any time, and not giving a shit. “You were the star of every fantasy I had, ever since I first started jerking off. I knew it was wrong, and I didn’t care! I wanted you… so badly… I want you… so badly…” He took another step closer, his hand moving dangerously close to his brother’s hip. “Are you honestly gonna stand there and tell me that you don’t want me? That the thought of me going down on my knees right here and suck your dick isn’t turning you on?”

“Jordan… please…” Jon looked torn between want and torment. “You know I want you… I love you… but we have to end this… We have to!”

Furious, both with himself and with Jon, Jordan turned around to see if he could find something to smash into a million tiny pieces…and saw Donnie standing in the doorway.

“Jon, you ok?”

Jon and Jordan suddenly forgot everything about being mad and pissed and frustrated and horny for each other. They had toyed with the thought of being caught many times, but actually getting caught? It was not as thrilling as they had wanted it to be.

Jon immediately moved away from the counter and walked over to Donnie, keeping eye contact at all times to keep his new boyfriend from noticing the state he was in at the moment. But of course, he must have noticed. They had no idea how long he had been standing there. For all they knew, he might have heard the entire conversation.

Jordan was trembling all over as the seconds went by. But Donnie was either a really talented actor, or he hadn’t seen anything at all, because he smiled that bright, blinding smile at Jon, took his hand and said:

“Your mother wanted me to come and get you! I think she likes me!”

Jon tried a tiny little smile.

“Everybody likes you, Donnie!”

“You too?”

Jon’s little smile turned a little bigger.

“Me especially! He said, and together, they left the kitchen… leaving Jordan alone.

The following couple of months were… quite interesting, actually. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jon and Donnie were quickly turning into what could only be described as a very loving couple. And the weirdest part of it all, was that Jordan actually felt happy for his brother. It was really hard at first, but with his promotion, and his wife going into premature labour, he really didn’t have time to mope around. And once he stopped moping around, he found that Donnie Wahlberg was the nicest person in the whole wide world.

When his son was born, Jordan called Jon first of all to tell him the news, and when Jon and Donnie showed up, Jordan got warm hugs from both of them. The rest of the family soon arrived and everybody wanted to see and gush over and welcome the new edition to the clan. Jordan was walking around, proud as a peacock, feeling the his son was the most beautiful child that had ever been born. Of course, he knew that every parent felt like that about their children, but all the other parents were wrong. Because it was obvious that his son was the most beautiful child that had ever been born.

He told Jon about this, when they were getting coffee for everyone and Jon agreed, laughing, and pulled his brother in for a big hug.

And Jordan felt a slight shiver go through his body and was unconsciously moving in even closer, taking a deep breath to fill his senses with the scent of his brother.

They were both staring at each other when they let go, not really believing that something had just happened. But they both knew it had.

“Jon…”

“Don’t!”

Jordan took a deep breath and nodded. He could deal. He had to! He was a father now! But if that son of a bitch Donnie did anything to hurt Jon, then Jordan would go medieval on his ass, nice guy or not.

“I’m happy, J!” Jon said, as if he could see what Jordan was thinking. “I think... I think I love him!”

Jordan smiled at that. His brother’s happiness meant more to him than his own, like it always had, and his own jealousy shouldn’t stand in the way of that.

“Then I am happy for you!” he said, taking as many cups of coffee as he could. “just know that if he hurts you in any way, I’m gonna kick his ass from here to Sunday!”

Jon laughed at him and took the rest of the cups.

“Oh, I’m counting on it, bro!” he said as they went back to their family.

Life was good! It was really, really good! Jordan loved his son more than any other living thing on earth. He could spend hours in the nursery, just watching the boy sleep. His wife, obviously, was in charge of the feeding, but as soon as the opportunity was given, Jordan held his son and talked to him, telling him about the world, even sang to him to make him fall asleep or stop crying. It seemed like the only thing that would help soothe the little one, was the sound of his father’s voice.

Jordan was really happy! The fact that he still dreamed about his brother was just coincidence. The fact that the face he saw when he was jerking off in the shower was his brother’s, that was just accidental. The fact that he was making love to his wife, wishing that she was Jon… That might be a little bit disturbing, though! Especially since Jon seemed to be having the time of his life with Donnie. Whenever Jordan called his brother, they were at a restaurant, or they were sneaking in backstage at a concert, or riding the freaking Ferris wheel.

And then, the Call happened.

It was late and his wife was asleep and Jordan was feeling restless. He was sitting in his office, trying very hard to not think about the time that Jon had fucked him, bent over this very desk and he had accidentally broken his lamp. But he was thinking about it. And he didn’t want to stop thinking about it. So he called Jon, just to hear his voice.

He should have hung up, as soon as he heard Jon answer. Because Jon didn’t answer ‘Hey, bro’, like he always did when Jordan called. He answered with a breathy moan that went straight to Jordan’s cock.

“…Jordan…”

Oh, god! Oh, good fucking god! He had heard Jon sound like that before. Many times in fact.

“Jon?” When the hell had he started jerking off? Apparently, his hand had moved without his brain telling him to. Good, because his brain was not helping at all right now. Good hand! Smart, clever hand! Shamelessly, Jordan listened to his brother’s moaning.

“…Oh, fuck… Jordan…” 

“I’m here, brother… fuck, I miss you…”

“… oh, god, yes…”

And then, just as he was about to ask his brother what he was doing, he very distinctly heard Donnie’s voice close by:

“Is that Jordan? Let me talk to him!”

There was another moan from Jon, and some movement and Jordan wasn’t even sure why he hadn’t hung up the phone yet. And then, Donnie was talking to him.

“Hey, Jordan, it’s me, Donnie! I’m fucking your brother’s sweet ass right now! Wish you were here!”

There was absolutely nothing that Jordan could say to that. He was staring at the phone! This was unbelievable! There must be some mistake! And why the hell was he still jerking off? Because, apparently, his dick liked what he was hearing! Stupid dick!

“I…” He really had no idea what to say and Donnie laughed, and when he started talking again, his voice was low, and… downright seductive and Jordan realized that he was sweating.

“You should have skyped, Jordan, you could have seen it instead of just… listening in… He makes the most… incredible sounds when he’s being fucked… did you know that? Wait…-Jonny, make some noise for your brother… let him hear you!”

And Jordan heard his brother loud and clear. He couldn’t have let go of his cock if god himself commanded it of him. Jon was actually getting louder, and Jordan’s name was heard in between the moaning and the gasping. Jordan realised that he was moaning right along with Jon. And then, Donnie’s voice was back.

“He feels so good… squeezing my dick… but you know all about that don’t you?”

Jordan swallowed hard. No, Donnie couldn’t know! He couldn’t know about him and Jon and still want to be part of their family! There was no way.

“Tell you what… next time… why don’t you… and me… and your brother…”

Jordan heard Jon moan again in the background, and he was moving his hand faster and faster as he listened to that bedroom-voice.

“…get together… and have some fun…”

“Donnie… fuck, baby, don’t tease me, please… fuck me…”

“Oh, god…” escaped Jordan’s lips before he could stop himself and he heard Donnie laugh again. There was some movement again, and he thought he heard Donnie say something to Jon, and then, Jon’s voice was in his ear.

“J…”

“…fuck, Jon…” Jordan was so beyond caring about who could hear him right now. He could hear the slapping of skin against skin in the background and Jon was moaning in his ear, over and over. This was insane! Utterly insane! Jordan loved it!

“Is he right, Jon?” Jordan asked his brother, his voice husky. “You want me?”

“I want you… want you to fuck me, J… want both of you… oh, fuck, baby, so good…”

“That’s it, sweetheart; let him hear you… let your brother hear you cum…”

“You heard him, Jon”, Jordan was whispering into the phone, not really knowing what he was saying, his mind focusing only on his cock. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that he was the one fucking Jon, he was the one making his brother sound like that. “Cum for me, brother! Let me hear you…Cum with me!”

He was so close, just the sound of Jon moaning in his ear was enough to push him over the edge, and in the background, he heard Donnie moaning as well and the wet sound of people fucking, and then Jon started to shout and Jordan almost passed out as he came, holding his phone close to his ear as he climaxed, moaning his brother’s name out loud, instead of saying it in his head.

He was still trembling with the aftershocks when Donnie’s voice came back.

“Thank you for calling! Please… cum again soon!”

And with that, he disconnected the call, leaving Jordan sitting with a silent phone, and a mind that still couldn’t believe what had just happened.

It took about a week before Jordan had the guts to confront his brother about the Call, but just as he was about to ask, he got a call from work, saying they needed him right away. Another week went by, and Jordan actually took his wife and went out on a double date with Jon and Donnie. They went out dancing and ended up having a really good time.

When Jordan came out from the men’s room, Donnie was waiting for him. His blinding smile was enough to light up the entire night club. But it was the look in his eyes that made Jordan feel a little bit nervous. And damnit, if he wasn’t blushing like a fucking teenager. But it was hard, suddenly being alone with Donnie, thinking about the Call, and what had been said! It wasn’t that he was gay or anything, at least, he didn’t think of himself as gay. Possibly bisexual, though! Because those staring eyes was really… really dark and so filled with emotion that Jordan didn’t even know what to say at first. He was surprised, to say the least, that Jon had actually told Donnie about him and Jordan, but what shocked him the most, was that Donnie hadn’t left. In fact, he and Jon seemed as happy and couple-y as before.

“I’m not stupid, you know!” Donnie said, as if he was just telling Jordan what he had for dinner last night. “There is no way I could ever take your place in Jon’s heart! But don’t you think there’s… room… in there… for the both of us?”

Why did he suddenly get the feeling that they were talking about something else altogether? And why was that thought so appealing to him? Jesus Christ, he was out on a double date with his wife, for crying out loud and he was getting hard thinking about… Well, what the hell was he actually thinking about?

Ok, he could be honest with himself, he was thinking about a threesome with Jon and Donnie and his dick was getting hard just by that thought alone.

“I… I don’t…”

“I know it will… please Jon… if we could… come… to some kind of… arrangement…”

Holy shit, this was actually happening! Jordan swallowed. This was too intense for him, he really needed to get back to his wife. Right now! He turned and hurried back to his wife, who was laughing at something Jon was saying. For some reason, that gave Jordan chills. Suddenly, he wasn’t seeing his brother talking to his wife… He saw an old lover, telling his wife dirty stories about him. And that felt… really weird.

He didn’t say anything, though, he just gently placed his arm around his wife, pulling her close for a kiss. He needed to reassure himself that it was where he belonged. With her, with their son. Because the alternative was just too fucked up for him to handle right now. Jon gave him a look, but he didn’t say anything either, he just quickly changed the topic, making Jordan even more positive that they had indeed been talking about him, and a moment or so later, Donnie came back.

Weeks went by without anything happening. Jordan allowed himself to forget about the Call, pretending, like with so many other things, that it never happened. He worked hard during the day, came home, had dinner with his loving wife, talked and sang to his son and was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect family man!

And then, out of the blue, one hot day in late July, his wife came into his office, closed the door, even though the baby was sound asleep, sat down in one of the chairs, looked him right in the eye and told him that she wanted a divorce. She wanted to find herself, she said, and he was holding her back. She never wanted the child in the first place and now, she had this huge responsibility for the rest of her life that she, of course, blamed him for. She had already packed some bags and she was going to visit her mother with the baby for a few days.

“When I come back”, she said, her voice cold as ice, “I want your things, and you, gone from this apartment!”

With that, she got up and left the office. Jordan hadn’t said a word. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t understand any of it. His chest hurt, when he thought about not ever seeing his son again, not being able to talk to him or sing him to sleep. And that’s when it hit him… What hurt the most was not the thought of divorcing his wife… It was not seeing his son! He really was a despicable man, who didn’t even put up a fight when his wife threatened to leave him.

Because if she left him, he would be free! And if he was free, he could… Good god, did he dare think it? Oh yeah, he did! If he was free, then he could do whatever he wanted… with whomever he wanted!

The very next day, as soon as he was sure that the car was gone, he called his brother, asking if he could come over. He didn’t say anything about the divorce, not wanting to deliver news like that over the phone. He took three deep breaths before leaving the apartment, and three more before knocking on his brother’s door.

All the deep breaths in the world would not have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when the door was opened. Jon was fresh out of the shower, towel round his waist, hair wet, little drops of water all over his chest. For a moment, Jordan forgot what he was going to say.

“Come on in, J! Donnie is fixing us something to eat. Can I get you anything to drink?”

Jordan mentally shook himself, trying to remind himself why he was there in the first place.

“Can we sit down first? I need to talk to you!”

He had not thought this through, but he knew that it was how it had to be. And he knew they wouldn’t say no. He just didn’t know how to start!

Jon frowned a bit, but nodded and Jordan went straight through the apartment and sat down on the livingroom couch. A memory flash of what had happened that fateful night came and went and he took yet another deep breath. Jon started to look concerned and sat down next to him.

“Are you ok? J, I’ve talked to Donnie and if you don’t want to…”

“My wife wants a divorce!”

Jon clearly had not expected that particular sentence and he looked positively shocked for a few seconds. And then, he looked terrified.

“Why?” he asked, his voice dropping.

“It’s not that, Jon, she doesn’t know anything! She says that she wants to find herself and that I was holding her back. Oh, and she’s kicking me out of the apartment!”

“What?”

“What’s going on?” Donnie asked as he came out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron.

“My wife wants a divorce!”

“Wow! And how do you feel about that?”

Trust Donnie to ask the very question that Jordan didn’t want to know the answer to. Because if he did know that, then everything that he had been working so hard to ignore, would turn into a reality. And if it did, there was no going back.

He took one last deep breath.

“Guilty!”

Donnie sat down on Jordan’s other side.

“Why is that?” he asked, ever so gently. Jordan looked at them both, first Donnie and then Jon, the only one he had ever loved.

“Because my wife is leaving me and the only thing I can think about is…” Well, he might be brave enough to think it, but he sure as hell wasn’t quite ready to say it. At least not now! But it seemed like he didn’t have to say a word. Donnie simply nodded and got up from the couch.

“I’m gonna pop open a bottle of wine! I’ll be back!”

And he went back out into the kitchen. Jordan sighed and turned to face his brother.

“I am so sorry, Jon, I never meant to dump it all on you like this, I just… I couldn’t think of another place to go!”

“Jesus, J, are you kidding? You’re staying here, with us, that’s not even an issue! Look… I’m sorry this happened to you, I really am!”

Jon pulled him in for a hug and Jordan went willingly, holding onto his brother for dear life, not really noticing the fact that Jon was sitting on the couch half naked, until his hands started moving up and found damp hair. He pulled back a bit and found that Jon was smiling at him, and just like it always had been with the two of them, they moved as one, both making the move, their lips meeting for the first time in a much too long time. The first kiss was so tender; it could almost count as brotherly. The second one, however, was anything but brotherly. The third one included tongues and for a brief moment, everything was back to normal and Jordan’s hands were already working on getting rid of that towel.

Jordan gasped when Jon moved those talented lips down to his neck, working on what would be a rather nice hickey, and Jordan’s hands grabbed a hold of that damp, dark hair, holding his brother in place as.

He had forgotten everything else, the rest of the world, his wife, Donnie, everything was just a blissful blur and Jon’s hand was already moving down his chest and working on the fly of his pants.

“Jon…” It was all he could say at the moment, he felt like just lying back down on the couch and let his big brother take care of him, like he always had. Jon looked up and kissed him again, a wet, passionate kiss that wouldn’t have qualified as brotherly in any place on the earth.

“You feel so good, angel”, he whispered and Jordan felt shivers all over his body at being called that again. It had been so long since the last time, and some part of Jordan had always worried that maybe, he wasn’t Jon’s angel anymore. He wasn’t worried right now, though. He wasn’t thinking at all, he was just enjoying being with his brother, sighing in pleasure as Jon’s hand found his dick.

“Oh, fuck!”

Thrown back to reality, Jordan opened his eyes, not even sure when he had closed them, and saw Donnie standing right by the couch, looking at them, a glass of wine in each hand. Jordan’s initial gut feeling was to pull back, deny everything, get out, leave, but Jon was refusing to let go and then, his mind caught up with him, and he remembered the Call, and he knew why Donnie was there.

“You started without me!” he said, attempting a pout that failed miserably. It’s hard to pout when the eyes are literally on fire. Jon looked up, his hand still working Jordan’s dick.

“I think we need to move this party to the bedroom, what do you say? He was looking at Jordan, clearly asking him as well, and Jordan felt his heart thumping madly in his chest. He wanted this, he really wanted this, but what would happen then? When it was done?

He would be happy!

The realisation hit him from nowhere, and he almost laughed out loud when he thought about it. Of course! It was so easy! What would happen is that he would be with his brother! He would be where he belonged! And he would be happy!

Feeling more exhilarated than ever before, he seized Jon’s lips in a hard kiss.

“I love you, Jon!” he said, staring into the eyes of his most beloved and the smile he got in return was like staring directly into the sun. Donnie’s blinding smile be damned, the love that shone from Jon at that moment was sweeter than anything he had ever seen.

“I love you too, Jordan! Always!”

“Fuck, you guys are killing me! Can we please go to the bedroom and get naked now?”

The Knight brothers turned their heads as one and looked at Donnie. And then they got up, Jon reluctantly letting go of Jordan’s hard dick, and the three of them went together into the bedroom, where Jon all but pushed his brother down on the bed, dropped his towel on the floor and then pounced, like a hungry tiger, tackling Jordan like he had done so many, many times in the past, laughing as he did so. Jordan didn’t just lie back and take it, though, he gave as good as he got, ending up rolling around on the bed with Jon, feeling like they were kids again, not a problem in the world.

And then, just as sudden as the attack, Jon stopped, ending up on top of his little brother, both of them panting, both of them hard, both of them with love shining through their eyes. Jon leaned down to give Jordan a kiss, and then moved down a bit, pulled up Jordan’s shirt, and gently licked one of the hard nipples. Jordan sighed in gratitude, and then, he felt the bed move as Donnie got up beside Jon, running his hands all over his boyfriend’s naked body. Jordan watched him, almost curious, and was struck by the intensity and the endless affection he saw in Donnie’s face.

It didn’t make any sense! Any reasonable man would tuck tail and run if he found out that his lover was also involved in a forbidden relationship with a family member. Donnie actually seemed… intrigued by it. Was that even possible?

And then Jon bit his nipple and Jordan moaned and forgot what he was thinking about. He sat up a bit, to help Jon take off his shirt, and then, there were another set of hands, pulling down his pants. He felt Donnie touch his dick, moving his fingers along his length, but not venturing inside his shorts, as if waiting for permission. Jordan lifted his hips a bit, his body telling Donnie what his lips could not, and Donnie, being a very smart guy, understood. Jordan would have sighed when he felt warm lips surround his cock, but at that moment, Jon moved his body, putting his own hard dick right at Jordan’s face, begging for attention. Jordan immediately grabbed his brother’s tight ass to pull him in closer and wrapped his lips around his dick. He had always loved the noise that Jon made when he was getting a blow job and this time was no different. Those sweet little noises were almost as arousing as the cries Jon made when he was being fucked.

The only thing that didn’t feel right was that no one was really paying attention to Donnie. But there was no way that Jordan could sum up the energy to ask Donnie, the man was just too damn good as sucking cock.

Jon was making those sweet noises and he was starting to thrust harder, so Jordan looked around and saw that while sucking Jordan, and doing a fucking fantastic job, Donnie was pushing his fingers in and out of Jon’s ass, while swiftly moving his tongue around them. Fuck, the man was a master at this. Jon had never done that to Jordan, nor had he done it to Jon, not once, but from the looks of things, it was really fucking hot. Maybe he should try it.

Not right now, though! Right now, he wanted to fuck his big brother! The plan was for him and Donnie to take care of Jon, right? So, he was going to take care of Jon!

To get Jon’s attention, he gently graced his teeth along the dick in his mouth, feeling it twitch and when he heard Jon say his name, he knew that it was time. Jon pulled out his dick from his brother’s mouth and Jordan raised himself up on his elbows to look at Donnie. He didn’t know what to say, or even how to say it, but he needed to be with his brother right the fuck now!

Jon took care of that part for him, saying his name over and over, pleading with him:

“Please, J… fuck me… Fuck me, Jordan… Please, brother…”

And oh, how he felt that last word with ever part of his body, making this sweet sin even sweeter.

Donnie sat up, removed his fingers and looked at Jordan:

“Do it! I want to watch!”

Sex in front of an audience wasn’t something that either Knight brother was particularly used to, but in a way, they had done it before, when Jordan made the Call, and it didn’t feel so weird and awkward when it was Donnie, so Jordan just nodded, too focused on his brother to worry about anything else. He loved the feeling of being inside his brother. He loved it when Jon fucked him too, of course, that went without saying, but there was something… indescribable about the way Jon’s perfectly shaped ass just squeezed his cock, almost as if saying ‘Welcome home’ and Jordan simply loved it.

Donnie had prepared Jon rather nicely, opening him up, and Jordan accepted the KY that Donnie gave him with a smile. No looking too much on that perfect ass. He had gotten lost in its perfection before, just staring at it, eventually making his brother rather frustrated, so he moved quickly, his dick already wet from Donnie’s blowjob, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Jon was the most important person in Jordan’s life, he would die before hurting him.

But as soon as he was ready, he once more grabbed a hold of Jon’s ass with one hand, guiding his hard cock inside with the other, a loud groan escaping his lips as he was finally back where he belonged.

“Oh, fuck, yes… fuck me, Jordan… my sweet, depraved angel… fuck me!”

As if he was ever going to deny his brother anything. He started moving, slowly, pushing in an out in a steady pace, not wanting this moment to be over too soon. It felt so fucking good, that he just had to say it out loud:

“You feel so fucking good, Jon… I love you so much…”

They didn’t have to worry about keeping quiet anymore, like they had in the past, and Jon seized the opportunity to be as loud as possible, knowing that Jordan loved it when he was noisy. Jordan kept up his steady pace, until Jon started pushing back at him, demanding more. That’s when he started really moving, thrusting inside his brother, listening to him moan his name… If there was a heaven, and the Knight brothers were allowed inside after this, then this must be what it would be like.

He had no concept of time or space, he had no idea how long he would last, but for the moment, it felt like he could keep going for the rest of the night. There was movement in the corner of his eye and he saw Donnie move over to Jon to give him a kiss. The strange this was that the mad jealousy from before was gone and in its place, was nothing but gratitude. This man was willing to share Jon with him. Jordan couldn’t be jealous of a man who did that! He watched Donnie get up on his knees in front of Jon, who started sucking his cock almost instantly, and although a part of Jordan missed hearing all those sweet words and noises, he knew that it was only right for Donnie to get some as well. And he couldn’t deny that he was a little bit curious about maybe, possibly, tasting the man himself.

Later! Right now, he was busy!

Even though he wanted it to last, even though he was positive that he could go all night long, Jordan soon began to feel the tiny waves that he knew was the start of a massive orgasm. Holding on to Jon like he was a lifeline, Jordan started jerking his brother’s dick as his thrusts got more frantic, and he moaned out Jon’s name, feeling himself come closer and closer to his release.

“Jon… fuck, Jon, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

And he heard Jon answer him:

“Do it, angel… fuck, yeah, Jordan, do it, for me, baby boy, come on now…”

So he did! And he groaned when he climaxed, filling his brother, his head exploding in a blistering white light and he fell forward, raining kisses all over Jon’s back as he just kept on cumming, with no end to the shots of pleasure running through his body. There was a sound nearby of a man moaning and groaning as he too had an orgasm, but Jordan’s brain could not come up with a face at the moment. And not soon thereafter, still buried deep within Jon’s ass, with no intention of ever pulling out, ever again, he heard the familiar sounds of his brother calling out his release as well, his ass squeezing Jordan’s sensitive dick, making the younger Knight brother shiver.

And just like that, it was over. Jordan reluctantly pulled out and promptly fell down on the bed right next to Jon, immediately seeking out his brother’s lips. And then, Donnie was right next to him, demanding kisses of his own. For a few minutes, they just stayed like that, barely moving, just breathing, and kissing.

“So…” Donnie said after a while, when his voice was back to normal, “tomorrow, we start moving your stuff here!”

Jordan looked at him, too stunned to even speak.

“Jonny was right, J”, Donnie said, smiling that blinding smile again, “it’s not even an issue! You belong here, with us!”

“No one will think it strange!” Jon agreed. “Your wife kicked you out and your big brother, kind hearted man that he is, opens up his home to you in your hour of need!”

“The fact that you spend every night in bed with him and his boyfriend, having the best sex of your life, well that’s not something they need to know right now!”

“How are you so cool about this? Jordan knew it was stupid, but he had to ask, he had to know. “About me and Jon, I mean! Most guys… most people would have bailed!”

“I’m not most people! I see the love between the two of you… It’s beautiful! You belong together, it… make sense! Also, seeing you together is the fucking turn on of the century! I would never dream of separating Jon from his brother, I love him too much for that. And I think that the three of us can be really happy together!”

Jordan looked from one to the other, and knew that he was where he belonged. He was home!

Finally!


End file.
